The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to modular towers, and more specifically, to assembling sections of a modular tower.
Modular towers structures are often used as bases to support structures, such as wind turbine towers, mobile phone towers, and power poles. Because of their size, such towers are often constructed on site, as the towers themselves are much larger than is practically transportable. Components used with such towers are often assembled off-site. Similar to the tower itself, transportation logistics generally limit the storage size and/or weight of such components.
Tower height is at least partially limited by the dimensions of the base of the tower. As such, a taller tower requires a correspondingly larger base to adequately support the tower structure. To enhance the overall structural integrity and to reduce on-site assembly time, it is generally desirable to assemble the components of the modular tower in as few pieces as possible. However, due to transportation limitations, the overall size of components and sections is limited. As such, the height of the tower may be limited by the size of the unitary components that can be used in light of transportation limitations.